All That Matters
by xXEpicProportionsXx
Summary: Mello is fatally wounded by the explosion that took place at the Mafia base. But when Matt comes to save him, Mello realizes that Matt's love for him is all that matters.


All That Matters

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Death Note.

''Ha, take that!'' Matt yelled at the television. He was currently playing his newest game, _Super Smash Bros. Brawl, _and was totally kicking Tabuu's ass. Suddenly, the gamer was interrupted when,

_Transformers, more than meets the eye…_

_Transformers, robots in disguise…_

_Autobots wage their battle to destroy the evil forces of the-_

His cellphone rang. Matt, who was just _so close_ to finally defeating the final boss, clumsily reached out to pick the phone up off the end table it was sitting on. ''Hello?'' he answered, eyes still fixed on the television screen, one hand holding the cellular device and the other working the game controller. ''_…Matt._'' The controller fell from his hands and clattered to the floor. That was strange.

Mello usually didn't call him unless something had gone _very_ wrong. He took a deep breath, and replied,''Mello?'' For a while, there was no reply from the other line. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to the redhead, Mello spoke. ''Matt…help.'' '_What's going on?_' He was starting to get worried. ''M-Mello? W-what's wrong? What happened?'' ''Matt…help…explosion…fire…'' By now the gamer was frantic. ''Where?! Where are you?!'' ''The Mafia base, Matt, please help me…'' Then the line went dead.

Matt was speeding along the highway, hands frozen on the steering wheel. His heart was beating rapidly inside his chest, and every breath he took was short and unsteady. '_Mello, please be okay…_' He prayed. But once he reached the Mafia base, or rather, the remains of the Mafia base, he knew things would be far from okay. Matt leaped from his convertible and frantically searched through the rubble.

''Mello…Mello, where are you?'' he worriedly murmured under his breath. And that's when he found him. ''Mello. _Oh god_, Mello!'' Matt cried. The blonde was lying amidst the wreckage, with angry red and pink burn marks covering part of his face, shoulder, and upper back. Matt kneeled next to his best friend, whom he had been with for almost all his life, and laid his head against his chest. '_Good. He's still breathing, which means he's alive. Unconscious, but alive._'

'_Where the hell am I?!' Mello thought angrily. Then he heard a faint voice calling him. ''Mello. Oh god, Mello!'' The blonde was confused; this situation didn't make any sense. 'What the fuck? Why is Matt calling me?' Then he remembered the explosion. 'That means…that means that Matt came for me, came to save me.' A feeling rose from deep inside his chest. 'Ugh, what is this feeling? I suddenly feel…relieved, happy, almost. But why? What am I happy for? Maybe it's because…'_

''Matt came to save me.'' The gamer froze up for a second, then held his fellow companion in his arms, embracing him tightly and looking at him with a shocked expression. ''Wha? Mello, you're awake!'' ''Of course I am, retard!'' Mello replied. Matt smiled, tears falling from his alluring emerald eyes. The blonde felt warm, crystal clear droplets gently fall from his partner's intense green orbs and onto his cheeks. The redhead's eyes, which, at that moment, seemed as beautiful as they could ever be, not covered by the bothersome orangey haze of the goggles he usually wore.

''Oh, Matt…'' Mello whispered quietly. ''Do you know how happy I feel right now? Just knowing that you came for me, that's enough. If I were to die, just that thought alone could let me die peacefully.'' Matt's eyes widened. ''Mello! Don't say such things, it's not funny! If you were to die, I for one would be very sad, suicidal even!'' But the blonde just smiled sadly and laid a gloved hand on the gamer's cheek. '_Just that thought alone…would be all I need…because, that thought, in reality, had been Matt's declare of love to me…and that's all that matters…_'

And with that last thought repeating itself over and over again in his mind, Mello succumbed to the darkness that enveloped him.


End file.
